Harry Potter and the Night of the Necromancer
by MasterofWorlds
Summary: My first fan fiction! Hope you like it. I don't have a regular schedule for posting, but I will try to post as often as possible. Anyway, back onto the summary: Harry and his friends battle a wizard near Hogwarts that has captured the powers of undeath. The story is set a few years later after the "19 years later" epilogue in book 7 of the Harry Potter series.
1. Prologue - The Dungeon Room

"Yes! It is complete! The reign of the living is over and soon the dead will rule! Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha…!" said a hooded man in a black cloak, his volume escalating as he continued. Then, he suddenly disapparated after quietly muttering a few more words to himself, leaving only the now unoccupied room that contained skeletons of all types, potions, and scrolls behind him.


	2. Breakfast

Harry awoke in his bed at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He found his glasses, got dressed in his Auror uniform, and walked downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs he found Kreacher. Harry said, "Good morning Kreacher. Could you make breakfast for us? Ginny is not up yet, though I suspect she will be soon." Kreacher blushed and responded, "G-good m-morning to y-you too s-sir," and hurried off to the kitchen to start cooking.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny came down and they both ate a delicious meal together. Ginny gave her compliments to the chef saying, "Thank you, Kreacher. That was a wonderful meal." Kreacher was shocked saying, "T-thank you m-master f-for that w-wonderful p-praise," and hurried off embarrassed. When Kreacher was out of earshot, Harry said to Ginny, "You know, I think this is the say, 500th time we 'treated him as our equal,' [he was referring to something Kreacher had said previously] and and he's still not used being treated that way. Ginny responded, scratching her head, "Hmm… I'm not so sure. I mean he is getting better." Harry answered, "I mean yes, he is getting better about it because a year and a half ago it was sobs of joy but I don't think he will ever get entirely used to it. Watch." Harry called to Kreacher, "Kreacher, can you please get the dishes for us. Thanks." Kreacher went to the table, gathered the empty dishes, and quickly ran off, balancing a few on his head. He looked wide-eyed throughout the task. "See what I mean," said Harry. Suddenly, a noise emanated from the kitchen. It sounded like crying. "Oh look. Kreacher hasn't even stopped crying from joy. He just stopped doing it in front of us," said Harry in exasperation. Ginny laughed, saying, "Ok, fine." "Anyway," said Harry, "I've got to go to work. Harry kissed Ginny, grabbed his briefcase, and then disapparated.


	3. The Dispatch

Harry appeared at the Ministry of Magic entrance. He had yet to learn that once inside he would be asked to take on a mission of terrible danger that even the Ministry didn't know how treacherous it was. Anyway, Harry walked inside, seeing busy witches and wizards walking to their offices, people magically lifting heavy parcels, and news people calling out the headline, which was, "Strange Lights Seen in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts - Could Dark Wizards still be Lurking About?" Harry felt a twinge of nervousness at this, even though his scar wasn't hurting. "Could Voldemort still be alive?" he thought. He suddenly realized how stupid this sounded and erased the thought from his mind when suddenly he saw the head of the Auror office, Kirchoff Fox, came up to him. "Harry," he called, "can you come to my office quickly? We have urgent news to discuss."

Harry sat down in Kirchoff's office. It contained only the bare essentials, a desk, three chairs (one on Kirchoff's side of the desk and two on the other), and a bookcase, all wooden. Kirchoff walked in carrying a letter, apologizing, "Sorry about that. I needed to get something." He then sat down and started talking, saying, Okay, let's get down to business. As you might have heard from the yelling news people, strange lights were seen at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest. We think they might be the work of dark wizards that ran away after Voldemort's defeat. Harry nodded and said, "That makes sense." "Anyway, Kirchoff continued, we would like you to investigate. Harry nodded.

"Harry! Harry!" called Ron and Hermione as they rushed towards him in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. "Were coming with you!" "But it'll be dangerous…" Harry began, but Hermione stopped him. "Don't even think about saying that again," she said. Ron added, Don't you remember how you needed us at the Order of the Phoenix?". "Okay, fine," Harry said, exasperated, "I'll ask Kirchoff if you can come." "We already asked," said Hermione, "When are we going to start investigating?" "Meet me in my house tomorrow at noon," Harry said, "Were going to Hogwarts."


End file.
